Merry Early Christmas Edward
by Xo.Simply.Jasmine.oX
Summary: Bella and Edward haven't made love in quite a while becuase Bella is scared that Edward and her will be teased if they are too loud. What happenes when no one is home and it is almost Christmas? A Very Merry Christmas! BELLA IS A VAMPIRE


Edward POV

"Bella, Darling I'm home." I called from the entryway. Bella and I would be home alone today: Carlisle was at the hospital, Jasper and Emmett went shopping with Alice and Rosalie, and Esme went to visit the Denali Clan.

Ever since Bella was turned into a vampire we had a very…active sex life, but for the past couple of months we had barley had sex and I was more than a little frustrated. Bella now had wonderful hearing and she had heard Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice many times in throws of passion. Bella was too shy to have sex in fear of the teasing that would ensue afterwards.

"Bella?" I called again as I walked up the stairs to our room. Curiously I opened the door to stop dead in my tracks. There was my Bella clad in nothing, but a red triangle top that stopped right below her breast and showed a great deal of her cleavage, a practically transparent micro mini skirt that was probably no longer than six inches and 5 inch stilettos. **(Outfit on profile)**

"Uhm, Bella" I said swallowing, "Is there a special occasion?"

"Silly Eddie, What is the holiday that is celebrated in red and green?" She asked while batting her eyes innocently at me and slowly walking towards me.

"Um, Christmas?" I said in a questioning voice which earned a laugh from her.

"Yes, Edward" She said finally reaching me and leading me towards our bed.

"But it's only the middle of December," I said, more of groaned because she had just pushed me on the bed and was now straddling me.

"Then how about an early Christmas present then?" She whispered in my ear before lightly biting it.

My only response was a groan and that was all the encouragement she needed.

She unbuttoned my top at an excruciatingly slow pace. I quickly removed her fingers, ripped my shirt and threw it at the wall.

"A little eager are we?" She asked with a smile she tried to hide.

"It's not my fault you are so desirable," I whispered huskily, before taking off her flimsy skirt. I groaned when I say she wasn't wearing anything under the skirt.

She quickly took off my belt and then my jeans. I undid her top and her breasts spilled out, unrestrained from the piece of cloth. I was about to take off my boxers when her hands stopped mine.

"I want to take my time, just relax," She said flashing me a smile.

She pushed me on the bed once again since I had propped myself on me elbows before. She straddled me while attaching her lips to mine. She started off gentle, but I didn't want to wait so I quickly thrust my tongue into her mouth, without waiting for her to part her lips for me.

"Nuh uh Edward." She said pulling back.

"I'm in charge remember?" She said, turning me on even more. Usually I liked to take control, but there was something really sexy about Bella being on top. She acts so innocent all the time, but she lets her vixen inside come out whenever we are alone. The saying "It's Always the Quiet Ones" applies completely to Bella and I would be lying if I said it wasn't hot.

She once again attached her lips to mine, but this time she lightly brushed her tongue against mine, making me yearn for more.

She finally gave me entrance to her mouth and kissed me thoroughly.

She trailed a line of kisses across my well defined jaw to me earlobe and then down my throat.

I growled when I felt her teeth lightly graze my throat, which caused her lips to turn up in a smile.

She dragged her teeth down my chest and bit at random spots, which would cause me to growl low in my throat.

She brought her lips back up to me ear and whispered "Do you know how unbelievably sexy it is when you growl?"

"Bella," I groaned out. I was getting more than a little impatient.

"Edward patience is a virtue," she said smirking. "You're the one who taught me that." Ugh, Karma's a bitch isn't it?

She showered me in butterfly kisses all the way down my chest until she reached the line of bronze hair disappearing into my boxers.

She looked up at me, smiling wickedly, before dragging my boxers down with her teeth, releasing my very prominent erection.

She licked her lips and then made eye contact with me while putting a kiss on the tip with her full, beautiful, luscious lips. She pulled her head back up and kissed me once again.

"Bella," I half moaned.

"Yes Edward," she said, blowing on my throbbing erection.

"Bella, please," I begged.

She traced her finger over the length of me, making me hum in the back of my throat. Her tongue then followed the burning trail that her fingertips left.

Then all coherent thoughts left me head, because her mouth closed over me. So wet and so damn good. My back arched reflexively and I felt her mouth form a grin. I put my hands on her head showing her how I liked it. She quickly caught on, not missing a beat after I removed my hands. I quickly came and she swallowed me greedily.

She licked he lips before crawling up my chest, to my mouth before kissing me.

"I believe it's my turn." I said, before she could object I had her flipped over, one of my hands pinning hers above her head.

I kissed her roughly before beginning my assault on her throat. I traveled even more south until I reached the valley between her breasts, stopping there to inhale her beautiful scent. I turned my head to the right and licked the underside of her breast before doing the same to her left breast.

"Hmm," She mumbled out which quickly turned into a groan of frustration when I kissed her breast, close enough to her erect nipple to make her arch her back, but far enough to make her beg for more.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you thought I wouldn't retaliate after what you just did?"

"I am going to make you _beg_ for more." I said huskily in her ear. I felt her shiver from my words, and then I nipped at her ear before beginning my assault on her breast once again.

I finally closed my mouth over her nipple, sucking as hard as I could, causing her to cry out and grind her hips into mine.

"Bella," I groaned.

"Edward," She whispered into my ear, causing my breathing to hitch.

"I need you," She said once again grinding her hips against mine, letting me feel her apparent arousal.

Knowing neither of us could stand it any longer I quickly drove into her, giving both of us what we wanted.

"Edward," She moaned from the contact. I thrust into her repeatedly, and she met me every time.

I held back as long as I could and then I finally gave in, falling off the edge at the same time that she did.

We continued until I fell beside her in exhaustion, which for a vampire was quite a feat.

"Merry Early Christmas," she whispered into the dark.

"Yes it is," I said with a grin before rolling onto her and placing a kiss on her lips.

**AN number 1- I am only 13 so take pity on me if you hate it...I think this is better than my Jacob and Bella lemon personally.**

**P.S. Is there a certain pairing you would like for a lemon? **

**Sorry for grammer mistakes **

**...REVIEW!**


End file.
